The Raven haired angel and the silver haired inu
by ScoobyPup01
Summary: Kagome has just gotten out of highschool and still lives at the shrine, her mother and grandfather have passed away and now her brother is sick. now she must get a job, unaware of how soon her life is going to change.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, as some of you know, I'm the one who is taking on the rest of this story. I just wanted to let you guys know of a few things. First off, for those of you guys who enjoyed the first part of the story I want you to know that I won't be changing anything from it (and yes that includes the reviews that were shown on the page). Second, I'll be sticking to the storyline and how the characters personalities are. Everything will remain the same and there will be no big changes, it'll have the same story line and everything. I'm basically just picking up where it was left off. I'll try to add a little more onto the plot. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome. If you're going to flame me, then you're welcome to, It's not my place to tell you otherwise, just please don't be brutal. I hope you guys are ok with this. The entire story will be back on as soon as I'm finished which will be in the beginning of February, if possible then maybe by the end of January. So please be a bit more patient and I promise if it's not up after the first week of February, then you can kick my butt. 


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do have the manga series in my dorm  
  
By special request of my first reviewer I'm gonna speed things up.  
  
Speaking " " Thinking ' '  
  
Pov  
  
-Flashback-  
  
-The Beginning-  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
"Well 2 day's ago the maid that works in the Master's room left and we a replacement there, you think you can work here?  
  
-Flashback-  
  
I was reading the newspaper, looking for a job. Souta is very ill and is in the hospital, and I can't pay the bills forever....  
  
"Maid Wanted, Apply at 182 Pinehall Street"  
  
'Wonder how much they're paying and who's going to be my boss' Kagome thought, as she rode the subway to the outskirts of the city. When she arrived, she walked down 3 blocks noticing that no one was there.  
  
"Kinda eerie that no one's around here.."  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when a giant mansion came into view. There was a long gate to stop intruders, along with rows and rows of Sakura's and many other various flowers, that lead the way to the mansion behind the gate.  
  
When Kagome finally reached the gate, she couldn't believe that she had a chance of getting a job here.  
  
"What business do you have here miss?", the intercom apparently had turned on without Kagome noticing.  
  
"Oh, I came here to apply for the job of a maid"  
  
"Ok, Please enter."  
  
After the intercom turned off, the metal opened, allowing Kagome to enter. When the gates opened, Kagome stepped through, and since she was in no hurry, she decided to walk slowly down the road towards the mansion while enjoying the scent of the garden it was in. When Kagome reached the mansion doors, there was an elderly woman dressed in the traditional maid uniform waiting for her.  
  
"Well I guess you're the one applying for the job right?"  
  
"Hai, umm before I start anything can you tell me how much I'll be making?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss but I can't answer that question for you, you'll have to ask my 'master'"  
  
After asking that question, the elderly woman lead Kagome through the doors and into the mansion. After entering the mansion, Kagome looked closely at the other woman, and noticed that she had 1 purple stripe on each cheek and that her long hair looked too natural for it to be from old age. While the other woman lead Kagome to a room to get her started on her work, Kagome finally picked up her courage to ask her a question.  
  
"Umm, excuse me are you a youkai?"  
  
"Hai, and I'm sorry for not introducing myself, it seems that very few people want to work here as maids, I'm Marie and I've been working here for 'ages'"  
  
'Damn if she's been working here for such a long time then that means only 1 thing, that my boss is going to be a very old guy...' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted, when Marie spoke again.  
  
"I know how you young people care very much for your clothing, so I guess you could wear this, instead of this black uniform" Marie said as she pulled out a deep blue Kimono from the 'locker room' closet.  
  
"Thank you Marie"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Well 2 day'sago the maid that works in the master's room left and we need a replacement there, do you think you could work there?"  
  
"Hai, Umm, Marie, is it me or are we the only one's here?"  
  
"Hai, many other maids left because they think the master is too strict, but once you get to know him he's a really nice person, enough talking I have to get back to work, by the way I forgot to tell you that the master's bedroom is on the 3rd floor, you'll have to take the stair's up to the master's bedroom"  
  
Kagome stilled in the locker room, to change into her uniform after placing her school one in the locker. Kagome slowly walked up the stairs while looking at the portraits that were along the wall. Most of them were family portraits, they showed a small boy with a crescent moon, and two red stripes on each of his cheeks, along with two similar stripes on each wrist. The boy was wearing a light grey shirt, and his long silver blue hair was up to his waist. The boy was running in the fields with a big smile on, like there was nothing in the world that matters. Something was ticking at the back of Kagome's mind.  
  
'I could swear I've seen this person before'  
  
Kagome went up to the 3rd floor and there were two doors, 1 on each end of the hall.  
  
'Damn, Marie forgot to tell me which room I should be working in'  
  
"I guess I'll have to pick a room. Left or right?"  
  
"I guess left"  
  
Kagome opened the door that she had chosen and looked inside. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, with a nightstand with a lamp sitting on top of it. On the right hand side of the room that Kagome would have guessed, was a closet, and another door, which she guessed was a bathroom. And on the left there was a large window that lead to the balcony, and on both sides of it were bookshelves full of books. There was a table in the corner of the room, with a computer and a nice leather chair as a seat for the computer user to sit on.  
  
The only mess Kagome could see were the papers on the floor.  
  
'Well this will be easier then I thought'  
  
Kagome started to pick the papers up off the floor and place them on the desk, when the door opened.  
  
'I could swear I closed the door'  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Not quite"  
  
Kagome turned around to see who it was, she saw a glint of silver, and when she finaly turned around...  
  
"It's you!"  
  
"I could say the same" 


End file.
